


Little Licking

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Paddling, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, afab language, daddy dom, ddlb, little boy - Freeform, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Shiro shifts on the couch, turns to face his Little and tells Keith that if he wants, he can be in charge......If he takes his punishment well.





	Little Licking

Maybe Keith gets a little too big for his britches one day. Maybe he tries to be the one in charge. Maybe he wakes his Daddy up, his little panties lost somewhere among the sheets, his fingers tugging the waist of Shiro's sleep-pants.

 

And well.....That's _naughty._

 

Shiro stills Keith's hands, and gives him That Look. And Keith _knows_ that he's in trouble.

 

But Shiro only pulls his sleep-pants back up and tells Keith that if he's awake, they might as well start the day.

 

So they go through the daily routine.

 

Keith brushes his teeth, sits still as he can as Shiro combs his hair and pulls it back for him.

 

They have breakfast and Keith watches his cartoons as he munches his pancakes.

 

Once breakfast has settled, Keith starts his chore list; he makes sure all his toys are clean and cared for and put away neatly, he washes his bedsheets and colors in between the time it takes for that to finish.

 

Lunch arrives and Keith's starting to get antsy. He _knows_ he was bad by trying to be sneaky and make himself feel good. But he _needed_ it and Daddy hadn't touched him the night before and he's been achy and wet all day.

 

After lunch settles, Keith finds it in himself to try again. He goes to where Shiro's on the couch, reading a book, and tentatively curls into his side.

 

Shiro makes room for him without even looking and it makes warmth bloom in Keith's chest.

 

Shyly, Keith wriggles in an effort to relieve some of the ache between his legs. It only makes it worse. Keith squirms a little more, face heating as he chances a look up.

 

Shiro's already looking down at him, bemused. He asks Keith if something's wrong.

 

Keith presses his legs together, nods.

 

Shiro waits patiently for Keith to voice it. And when he does, Shiro sighs and sets his book down. He asks if Keith thinks he deserves to be treated after he behaved this morning.

 

Keith slowly shakes his head but he _needs_. He needs _so bad._

 

Shiro shifts on the couch, turns to face his Little and tells Keith that if he wants, he can be in charge......If he takes his punishment well.

 

Keith nods, eyes wide, fingers curling in the front of Shiro's shirt. He's lifted, carried to his playroom.

 

Shiro undresses him carefully and then crooks his finger at Keith. He tells Keith to get up on the bed on his hands and knees.

 

And that's when Keith _knows_ that this is going to be hard. Usually he takes his spankings over his Daddy's knee. Ones like this are reserved for when he's _really bad._

 

Keith does as he's told, hands and knees pressing into soft pink sheets. He hears Shiro walk to the closet. Hears the rustle of clothes. Hears the click of the toy chest. Hears the fall of thick leather against skin. He twitches at the sound but doesn't move. He has to be good.

 

The carpet shuffles quietly under Shiro's feet. The bed dips as Keith's Daddy kneels by the end. A warm hand smooths over his bottom and Keith curls his fingers tightly in the sheets as it lifts away.

 

"Fifteen sounds like a fair number. Can you count to fifteen for me, baby?"

 

Keith nods, whispers a "Yes, Daddy."

 

"That's good. Remember, nice and loud so I can hear, right?"

 

"Yes, Daddy."

 

The first blow stings no matter how much Keith had prepared for it.

 

He whimpers but says, "One."

 

The second blow lands across the other cheek.

 

"Two."

 

By five, Keith is shivering, wetness making the passage of air over his bared pussy feel cool.

 

Shiro plays his fingers through the mess and over the pinkened skin of his bottom between each blow from the paddle.

 

His Daddy slides his fingers between his folds and pinches his clit, rubbing until Keith is panting and pushing his hips back.

 

He can feel the warmth in his belly tighten and he clutches at his blankets uselessly.

 

Then, Shiro's hand pulls away and the paddle lands across his bottom.

 

"No coming, baby. You haven't earned that, yet. Keep counting."

 

Keith's voice shakes, "Six."

 

At ten, Keith is muffling his whimpers into the blanket bunched under his hands.

 

A thick finger slides along the seam of him.

 

A sound huffs behind him before the finger _slowly_ presses in.

 

Keith whines as he's explored with one and then two fingers. He flushes at how _wet_ he sounds around his Daddy's touch. His pussy flutters, clenches and he tries to hide it; tries to hide how close he is to coming so he can finally feel relief. He aches so bad, burns, _hurts._ He just wants to _come._

 

Shiro slips his fingers free, smears the wetness over the reddened curve of Keith's bottom before he brings the paddle down again.

 

Keith sobs as he works through the last five numbers. He dimly hears the paddle get set down, feels the bed shift, hears clothing rustle and fall. He feels hands lift him, settle him onto his knees and urge his fingers to wrap around the headboard of his bed. Hot breath washes over his soaked pussy.

 

Keith opens his eyes blearily.

 

Shiro pulls him down over his face as his hands slide back over hot, red skin.

 

Keith _keens._

 

Shiro groans against him, tongue rolling over his clit before he sucks at the swollen bud.

 

Keith wriggles desperately, breathing hard and fast as he gets closer and closer. He writhes as he whines and pants, his Daddy's tongue and mouth making his pain and pleasure blur together like watercolors across damp paper.

 

Then, Shiro's mouth is gone with a wet sound of suction releasing.

 

Keith sobs, broken and desperate. He's moved again, lifted and settled over Shiro's hips.

 

The line of his Daddy's cock twitches against his folds, hot and hard and it's enough to make Keith squirm weakly.

 

"Go on, baby." His Daddy growls. "You wanted to be in charge and ride me. Go ahead."

 

Keith's thighs shake as he lifts himself, tries to line his hips up. He can't get the angle right, not without his hands but if he lifts those, he'll fall. He wants, wants, wants, _needs._

 

Shiro tuts. Knuckles brush against Keith's inner thighs.

 

Keith whimpers, opens his eyes again as the head of Shiro's cock slips through his folds and nudges against his entrance.

 

"Here. There. I've even made it a little easier for you, baby. Go ahead. Take what you wanted."

 

"I-I can't-" Keith sobs, whole body shaking. "'M s-s-sorry. I c-can't. 'M sorry I w-was b-b-bad. 'M sorry-"

 

His Daddy shushes him, pets his cheeks and wipes the tears away.

 

"It's okay, baby. You did so well. You did such a good job with your punishment. It's okay."

 

"D-Daddy, I can't-" Keith whimpers. "Please...."

 

One big hand slides down to Keith's hips. The mattress rocks.

 

His Daddy's cock fills him fast and hard and completely.

 

Keith's mouth drops open on a wail as he's fucked up into relentlessly.

 

A thick thumb pushes past his parted lips, presses down on his tongue.

 

Keith can feel himself drooling, feel tears tracking down his cheeks, feel the way he's fluttering around his Daddy's cock.

 

He can hear his own loud noises, hear how wet he is, hear skin smacking.

 

Shiro's hips and balls sting against his ass with every move.

 

"Such a good boy." Shiro groans.

 

Keith arches, clit kissing Shiro's pubic bone every time he's jerked down.

 

"That's it. Let go, baby. Come for me."

 

Keith screams, shaking as he comes and just _keeps coming._

 

Shiro doesn't stop.

 

Keith writhes and his voice breaks and it hurts _so good._

 

Shiro grinds up into him as he comes.

 

When Shiro's finally stopped shuddering, he rolls them onto their sides and holds Keith close. He pets his hair, rubs his back, only pulls out when he gets too soft to stay inside.

 

Eventually he gets up, carries Keith tucked against his chest to the bathroom. He runs a warm bath, drops in some bubble bath and climbs in with Keith still tucked against him.

 

Shiro cleans them both up and washes Keith from head to toe, drains the tub, dries them both off.  He rubs moisturizer into Keith's skin and helps him into some soft pajamas. He strips Keith's Little bed and makes quick work of putting the clean bedding (fresh from the dryer) on before tucking Keith into bed for a nap.

 

Keith holds onto his Daddy's hand, tho, and only falls asleep when Shiro's curled around him on the bed.


End file.
